


aftermath (and the aftermath of that)

by riorants



Series: ayo tesmp works [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Third Eye SMP
Genre: Gen, The Third Eye SMP - Freeform, anyways idek what this is, drink water today loves, guys tagging is so hard when you're the first in a fandom, take it please i wrote this in an hour, there's mentioned main character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riorants/pseuds/riorants
Summary: schmidtt's thoughts and actions after the finale.(or: enderdad being enderdad)
Relationships: Lucky | JustLuckyyy__ & Lilith | lilithusername & Schmidtt | TheLittleSchmidtt, Schmidtt | TheLittleSchmidtt & Kenna | Kennack
Series: ayo tesmp works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	aftermath (and the aftermath of that)

**Author's Note:**

> bro im so surprised nobody else has jumped on this server??? it's so good holy crap.

Schmidtt never quite got over his first death. Every time he breathed, it felt like he was on fire, every word a stab in the neck. Sometimes he still woke up hacking and trying to get water out of his lungs. His skin - or what he supposed was skin to him - felt like it was still being melted off by the water - by the trap. The trap that Kenna had set for him, that he had fallen into, that he had died to.

He knew, of course, others had it worse. Lucky's vision would never be the way it used to be, the young dragon missing an eye and severely impaired in the other. Schmidtt would never forgive himself for not trusting Lucky's instincts, for letting him charge into battle at such a young age, regardless of hybrid powers. 

Lilith still feels like burning sometimes, she says, and Schmidtt understands. When he walks away, rubbing his throat after he makes speeches, after he wakes up screaming from dreams that are a little too familiar for him to dismiss.

The battle was hard for all of them, but it was his fault. Kenna, even in her emotionless haze, was right about one thing: he kept coming back. What would have changed if he had just walked away? IF he had let Kenna have her "Arbitrium" and stayed with Hireath? Would it have changed anything? Would his children still have their first lives, would he? Would Cherri's new family not be as broken, or would they be whole?

Schmidtt shakes his head with a sigh, looking out across the castle as he thought. Thinking about past actions won't help the present options, he decides. Leaving his bedroom, he equips his armour in the throne room and pauses when he sees Lucky.

"Hey, bud," Schmidtt says softly, careful not to startle the boy. Lucky's hearing may have been working overtime since the loss of his eye and most of his vision, but Schmidtt was still careful of sneaking up on his son.

"Hey, dad," the dragon hybrid replies tiredly. "Before you ask, no, my vision is not any better. It's all just coloured blobs."

Smchidtt sighs, reaching up to adjust to the crown that had grown so heavy throughout the past months. 

"Am I that easy to read?" The king teases lightheartedly, ruffling the boy's hair, being cautious of the still-new horns. 

"Nah, I'm just a genius," Lucky replied, swatting Schmidtt's hand away. Both of them smiling, their conversation flowing easily. 

The telltale warble of Lilith waking up echoes down the hall, her ghast side momentarily making itself known. The two men both look down the hallway towards her room, where the girl has just exited. 

"Lilith!" Lucky greets and his sister waves him off. 

"It's too early for this," the girl groans and both of the boys laugh at her misery. She comes to lean against Schmidtt's side, yawning. "What are we doing today?"

"Well, I'm going to head to Unity today," Schmidtt says, pausing for a reaction, and when he doesn't get one, continues, "And try to fix things there, talk to people, try to get a scope of what happened." 

Lilith nods along, half asleep, and Lucky looks worried.

"Are we sure that the humans were really under control? I mean, they did try to kill us with extreme prejudice." The dragon comments, shifting uneasily. 

Schmidtt sighs. 

"Kenna was controlling them, Lucky. They didn't have control of their actions, and I'm not going to hold that against them." The enderman says firmly. His kids share a look (one he can't decipher (he's tried multiple times and has given up on understanding)) and sigh simultaneously. 

"Just because they weren't aware of it doesn't make the impact any less," Lilith argues, and Lucky nods along. "Whether or not they meant it, people - we - still got hurt."

"I understand where you're coming from," Schmidtt says. "Really, I do. But we need to focus on helping everyone before we address that."

Lilith sighs, obviously not happy with the answer but ready to accept it. "This doesn't mean that I'm going to be making friends with them, you understand."

"I know," Schmidtt sighs. "And I'm not asking you to. Just give them some time. The battle was hard on us all."

"Some of us for the wrong reasons," Lucky grumbles and then perks up. "Breakfast now?"

"Breakfast now." Lilith agrees, and the two scamper down the halls towards the mess hall. 

Schmidtt will rejoin them later, he decides. And then he sets off in the other direction, towards the entrance of the castle; towards Unity.

Schmidtt had always loved Unity. He had loved Church Pride, loved his home, his old Endspace. Perhaps that was why seeing his creation in the hands of another had hurt so much. It probably hadn't helped things in the way that the other in this scenario was Kenna, the chaos-hungry Wither hybrid who had turned humans against monsters like it was nothing. 

She had turned friends against friends, family against family. (Because he had honestly considered Boit a son (at least he used to.).) She had hurt everyone Schmidtt cared about, had hurt everyone who she had cared about (in her own twisted way, she had cared about them. (right?)) And even now, her goals were unknown: was it all for the sake of chaos or was there more? Nobody knew. 

Well, Kenna knew, but nobody had seen her for about a week. Which, in Schmidtt's opinion, was a "Good riddance" scenario. Others wanted closure, and Schmidtt would try to give it to them, one way or another. 

So, here he was, in Unity, digging through Kenna's tower. The humans had escorted something... they had called Chadicus out of the building earlier in the week, so it was deserted. Schmidtt pulled three books out of a chest he found hidden in the walls, two of them shimmering with enchantments; the other an unfamiliar journal. 

The two enchantment books revealed a Power V and Loyalty headers; nothing significant to the search. The journal, however, was a different story. The first entry, dated only days before Kenna arrived in Unity, was written in Kenna's rough hand.

“Today the Wither woke up again. I'm freezing. Why is it so cold? It just wants death. All it wants it chaos, and it won't shut up. Is this really all the Wither stands for? I've carved a home inside of a hill and have started to mine for resources. Why won't it shut up?”

Schmidtt sighs. They had known Kenna had merged with the wither and wasn't entirely a monster, but reading her firsthand account of the influence was strange, to say the least. The freezing cold seemed to be what the Wither did to both it's host and it's enemies. The bone-chilling cold effect that Kenna's sword had momentarily given him while the Wither had tried to eat away at his skin through his armour was brought back to him, the memory of the deep cold making him shiver.

To hear that Kenna had to go through that every day, for weeks now, was concerning. What was even more concerning was the fact that Kenna was a separate entity from the Wither instead of the merged version everyone had thought they were under the control of. It seemed to be two entities sharing a body, two minds in one head. In Kenna's head, it seems.

Schmidtt sighs and flips the page on the journal.

“The Wither hasn't shown up today, so I've taken the day to warm up. It's amazing how warm I feel, even underground, when it's not there. I hope it stays away. I get a break from the bloodlust, but I don't know how long it'll last. It always comes with a headache too. I hadn't noticed, strangely. 

I hope everyone back home is doing well. I know they aren't, but I can hope that they survived what I did. They know that it wasn't me, right? I didn't want to do it. I didn't. I didn't.”

The entry is ended by teardrop stains, and some of the ink was smeared. Schmidtt sits back, journal held loosely in one hand. How did this Kenna, who was crying over something that the Wither had done to her family, turn into the Kenna who willingly worked with it? 

And was there still a Kenna who needed help?


End file.
